During the field-work period of the renewed grant (March 1, 1975 - February 29, 1975), research will focus on documenting the incipient linguistic effects of the arrival of a unique new situation - the Trans- Amazonian Highway which will create a new sector on the Lower Vaupes River periphery of the multilingual area of the Northwest Amazon. Specifically, initial changes in distributions, functions, and weightings among the linguae francae (Tukano, Spanish, Portuguese, Nheengatu, and Tupi) in this new sector will be documented. In addition, the linguistic effects on long established communities, which may now become enclaves, will be documented. Accounts of language usages, and perhaps of clashes in attitudes in this new dynamic and change-inducing linguistic situation will also be kept. Working methodology will follow the program outlined in the earlier application and will be based on a previously established participant-observer role; definite questionnaires will be kept in mind as well as on paper and followed both informally and formally. The investigator will rely on his spoken knowledge of both Tukano and Spanish. For interviewing in the new sector, he will rely on his growing listening understanding of spoken Portuguese. The last several months of this research period will be spend on the campus of the State University of New York at Binghamton processing, analyzing, and preparing reports on the data accumulated both during the period and during the first four months of the renewed grant period. In other ways, the renewed grant will essentially continue the work begun under the earlier grant.